Dime que no me amas
by Rose Cf
Summary: Inuyasha se ha dado cuenta que ama a Aome, y cuando se lo va a decir, ve a Koga besándola, ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí les vengo con este two shot, a los que no me conocen, pueden leer mis otras historias, y si desean hablar conmigo, me dicen y les dejo mi facebook, mmm, creo que me pasaré con la charla xD.**

 **Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece, esta historia pertenece a sus determinados autores y yo la hice solo para satisfacción de mi misma y para alegrarles el día a mis lectores :) .**

 **OJO, este fic, está basado en la escena de Oliver y Felicity (Arrow) del capítulo 3 x 1, tengo que admitir que es muy parecida, solo que traté de adaptarlo a la personalidad de Inuyasha y Aome.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El grupo de viajeros se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, no habían aparecido demonios, tenían algunos fragmentos y aún faltaba un largo camino que recorrer para poder llegar a donde unos aldeanos habían dicho que se encontraba la "nube negra", en pocas palabras, Naraku.

-Inuyasha, ya tenemos muchas horas caminando, ya falta poco para el atardecer, ¿podemos descansar?-Le pregunta Aome mientras cargaba a Shippo en sus brazos.

-No, tenemos que conseguir a Naraku.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos, Miroku, que se encontraba caminando en frente de Inuyasha, se detuvo de repente haciendo que el resto se detuviera por la acción del monje.

-La señorita Aome tiene razón, llevamos todo el día caminando.-Dijo Miroku, Inuyasha gruñe y mira al resto del grupo que, aparentemente, estaban todos de acuerdo en que debían descansar.

-Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, pero mañana por la mañana tendremos que irnos y caminaremos hasta conseguir a Naraku.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonrió, dejó su mochila apoyada a un árbol, bajó a Shippo, agarró la mano de Sango y la jaló caminando un poco rápido, Inuyasha y Miroku miraron asombrados como se iban las chicas, ¿qué les pasaba?

-¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó Shippo que también se había extrañado de que se fueran así.

 ***Una hora después**

Sango y Aome venían hablando, la chica del futuro estaba sonrojada, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ¿qué habían estado hablando para que Aome se sonrojara? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de chicos? No, a Aome no le gustaba nadie, solo él, ¿O sí? ¿Y si a Aome le gustaba alguien de su época y por eso había actuado de una manera tan extraña con Sango?

No es como si ella e Inuyasha fueran algo, pero... Le había prometido que estaría a su lado, eso significaba que Aome no lo dejaría por nadie, ¿cierto?

Miles de preguntas pasaban fugazmente por la mente del medio demonio, tan concentrado estaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Aome tenía rato llamándolo.

-¡Inuyasha!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha se soba sus orejitas y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué demonios me gritas? Tonta.-

-¡¿Por qué lo hago?! Porque llevo más de 10 minutos llamándote para preguntarte qué tipo de ramen querías, pero no, andabas en las "nubes".-Dijo Aome cruzando sus brazos, ella se había levantado y estaba parada en frente de Inuyasha que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba la fogata.

-Estaba pensando en cosas important...-Comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero se tuvo que callar porque Aome lo interrumpió.

-¿En quién? ¡¿En tu amada Kikyo?!-Gritó, auch, ese había sido un golpe fuerte para el medio demonio.

Inuyasha no respondió, por lo que Aome caminó metiéndose al bosque sin importar si la seguían, necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

-Ese tonto de Inuyasha, siempre pensando en Kikyo.-Dijo caminando teniendo los puños apretados, cuando ya tenía unos minutos caminando, ve como un remolino se acerca a ella.

-Koga...-Dijo susurrando.

Mientras tanto, Miroku, Sango y Shippo se quedaron callados, no querían decir nada porque Inuyasha parecía más pensativo de lo normal, aunque él había olido el que consideraba "él asqueroso olor a lobo" no le prestó mucha atención, ya había tomado una decisión, iba a decirle que Kikyo que amaba a Aome, que no podía vivir sin ella, por lo tanto, sin decir nada, se fue saltando por los árboles, casi 20 minutos, duró para poder conseguir el aroma de Kikyo, ella se encontraba caminando teniendo a su alrededor a las serpientes caza almas.

Inuyasha saltó y se detiene delante de ella.

-Kikyo, tenemos que hablar.-

.

.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Koga!-Dijo Aome sonriendo, Koga le agarra sus manos y la mira a los ojos.

-Mi querida Aome, tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo, Aome no respondió y esperó a que Koga hablara.

.

.

-Hola Inuyasha, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?-Le pregunta Kikyo.

-Quiero decirte que no me iré al infierno contigo, me di cuenta a quien amo, es Aome, es con ella con la que deseo estar el resto de mi vida.-

.

.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer, te amo, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, has sido la única que me ha hecho realmente feliz.-Le dijo Koga, Aome se encontraba asombrada por sus palabras, por lo que se queda callada unos segundos y luego ve sus manos que seguía agarrando.

\- Koga, lo siento, Inuyasha...-Comenzó a decir Aome, pero Koga la interrumpió.

-¿Corre cada vez que aparece la muerta? Él no te ama, nunca lo ha hecho, en cambio yo sí, soy capaz de darte todo lo que deseas.-Dijo Koga, Aome comenzó a llorar, Koga tenía razón, ella asintió lentamente sin dejar de llorar, Koga sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

.

.

Kikyo frunció el ceño, ¿que acababa de decir Inuyasha? ¿Qué amaba a esa chiquilla del futuro? No podía ser cierto.

-No estoy para bromas.-Dijo Kikyo.

-No es una broma, es en serio, yo la amo, y le diré lo que siento.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a saltar, luego olió el aroma de Aome, pero esta vez, el olor a lobo estaba muy presente, y esperaba que no estuviesen en el mismo lugar.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el otro capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el final del two shot, gracias a las personas que comentaron, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les recuerdo que hay una parte que es muy parecida a la escena de Oliver y Felicity (Arrow) del capítulo 3 x 1, para escribir esto, me basé en esa escena solo que modifiqué un poco los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Inuyasha llega hacia donde olía el aroma de Aome, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Koga y ella... ¡Koga y Aome se estaban besando!

Y al parecer le gustaba a la chica del futuro, porque tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Koga, Inuyasha se molestó y los separó, Aome parpadeó varias veces seguidas viendo a Inuyasha, que se encontraba muy molesto y lastimado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estaban haciendo?!-Gritó Inuyasha.

-Pues, besando a mi mujer, obviamente.-Dijo Koga cruzando sus brazos.

-Ella no es tu mujer.-Dijo Inuyasha, pensaba en golpearle a Koga por haber besado a Aome.

-Pero tampoco es tuya, ¿qué haces aquí? Hace un rato olí el aroma de Kikyo.-Dijo Koga, Aome se sintió triste al escuchar su nombre, entonces era cierto, Inuyasha había estado pensando en ella, había estado con ella... ¿Y si, se abrazaron o se besaron? Tenía ganas de llorar de solo pensarlo.

-Yo... Si estuve con ella, ¡pero no te incumbe lo que hice, lobo rabioso!-Gritó Inuyasha, Aome colocó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha haciendo que la mirara, luego Aome dio un par de pasos y se puso al lado de Koga.

-¿Lo ves? Aome se dio cuenta quien la ama de verdad, ¡yo la voy a poder tratar de una manera en que tú nunca pudiste y le daré un amor mucho más grande que el que le das a tu amada muerta!-Gritó Koga luego de haber reído, pero había algo, Aome no decía nada y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello.

Koga le agarra la mano a Aome y ella aprieta el agarre pero suavemente, Inuyasha no sabía que decir, Aome, ella... ¿Había preferido a Koga?

-Ya te diste cuenta que ella prefiere estar conmigo, vámonos.-Le dijo a Aome, pero ella levantó su mirada y vio a Inuyasha.

-Fuiste a verla, ¿cierto? Dime que no me quieres, te pido que me digas que no me amas.-Le dijo Aome mientras comenzaba a llorar, tanto Koga como Inuyasha la miraron asombrados, no sabían que decir o siquiera pensar.

-Yo...-Comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero luego se acercó a Aome, le agarró de su rostro y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-No me pidas que te diga que no te ame.-Le dijo sin alejar mucho su rostro, Aome se sonrojó, Inuyasha jamás había sido romántico con ella.

-Tú la amas, no me amas a mí, déjame ir…-Le comenzó a decir Aome, mientras tanto, Koga se mantenía viendo la conversación de ambos en silencio.

-Ni pienses que lo haré, haré lo que sea para que te quedes conmigo.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió como de nuevo algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo porque apareció Koga? ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo? Pues, te diré algo, ¡no seré segundo plato de nadie!-Gritó, Inuyasha la miró, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó Aome.

-¡Ella dice que la sueltes, maldito perro!-Gritó Koga acercándose pensando en separarlos.

-Te amo, Aome.-Le dijo susurrando en su oído, Aome levanta su rostro y ve esos hermosos ojos amarillos que tanto amaba, ella no…no podía negarse, también lo amaba, y mucho.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Koga los separó.

-¡Es mía! ¡¿Qué tanto te cuesta entenderlo?!-Preguntó Koga, Aome vio a Koga y dio un profundo respiro, tenía que decirle que no podía estar con él.

-Yo lo lamento Koga, pero también lo amo, no sé si luego se irá con Kikyo pero, quiero quedarme con él, a su lado.-

Koga frunció el ceño, pero luego abrazó a Aome, ella correspondió al abrazo cerrando sus ojos.

-Siempre estaré para ti, querida.-Le dijo, Inuyasha se puso celoso y los iba a separar, pero cuando rompieron el abrazo, Aome vio a Inuyasha, Koga aprovechó y se fue.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pensabas al decirme que me querías?-

-Esperaba que tú y yo fuésemos…compañeros.-Dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, jamás le había pedido eso a Kikyo, porque para los demonios, el ser compañeros significaba una cosa, que tenían que unirse mediante el apareamiento para estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

-¿Compañeros? Yo creí que ya lo éramos…-Dijo Aome con inocencia, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, ¿Por qué Aome era tan tonta a veces?

-¡Keh! Ya no importa, vamos, tenemos que estar con los demás.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar, Aome se molestó, dio un paso detrás de él y cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Abajo!-Gritó Aome, Inuyasha cae al suelo debido al collar que tenía en su cuello, a veces maldecía a ese tonto conjuro…

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-Le preguntó Inuyasha levantándose.

-¡Porque no me quisiste explicar eso de que querías que fuésemos compañeros!-Gritó Aome colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Porque ser compañeros significa que quiero que te cases conmigo!-Gritó Inuyasha, pero abrió más sus ojos, lo había arruinado completamente.

Aome también abrió más sus ojos y colocó su mano sobre su boca, ambos estuvieron callados durante unos segundos, ninguno quería decir algo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Le preguntó Aome susurrando.

Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó en la grama, Aome se sentó a su lado e Inuyasha desvió la mirada, le daba cierta vergüenza el verla, ¿y si…le rechazaba? No, ella había dicho que lo amaba, pero…apenas tenía 15 años, y en su época no se casaban, eso lo sabía porque unas semanas atrás le había preguntado a Sota, se insultaba mentalmente, sí que había sido idiota.

-Sí.-Le dijo cerrando sus ojos, Aome se sonroja y le agarra su mano, Inuyasha la ve y ella aprovecha en hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría, acercó lentamente su rostro al de Inuyasha, cerró sus ojos y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha se sonrojó pero correspondió al beso, unos pocos segundos después, lo rompen y Aome sonríe, unas pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos.

-Sí.-

-¿Sí qué?-Le pregunta Inuyasha colocando su mano en la barbilla de su pareja para acercarla más.

-Si quiero casarme contigo, I-nu-ya-sha.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha se sonroja más, pensaba en voltearse o levantarse y comenzar a caminar, pero no, esta vez, decidió sonreír y acercar su rostro al de Aome para volver a sentir esos delicados labios que tanto adoraba, ahora que los había probado, podía acostumbrarse a besarla, y sabía que a ella también le gustaría.

 ***Una hora después**

-¡¿Qué los demonios se casan cómo?!-Gritó Aome sonrojada estando de pie frente a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado, este se tapó sus orejitas con sus manos por el grito, Miroku y Sango estaban viendo la escena, se encontraban muy cerca, Inuyasha hace apenas unos minutos le había explicado a Aome como era que se casaban los demonios.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se habían alegrado al saber que se casarían, pero cuando el medio demonio explicó que los demonios no se casaban de la manera en que lo hacían los humanos, Aome se sonrojó y le gritó.

Shippo se preguntaba, ¿qué era eso que llamaban apareamiento? ¿Y por qué Aome se había alterado tanto? Miroku había sonreído y felicitó a Inuyasha, Sango se sonrojó y miró a Aome, les quería preguntar de que se trataba pero seguro no le dirían por ser niño.

A veces no entendía a los adultos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si les gustó, pueden poner la historia en favoritos o dejar un comentario, ¡nos vemos, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
